The Alliance
by cheesegoblin
Summary: What if the flood escaped? What if the covenant was desperate to kill it? DISCONTINUED I just finished all of the halo books and so no more of this.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Just believe me when I say that I don't own ANYTHING that appeared in the game Halo.  
  
Note: I wrote this before Halo 2 came out so if the story line is wrong please note this. I don't want to be flamed because of getting the story line wrong.  
  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
Chapter One  
  
"Were we the only survivors?" Chief asked. Cortana, thinking aloud, said "Scanning". She sighed. "I'm afraid so. Just us and echo. But we did what we had to, right? I mean, A whole covenant armada destroyed, and the flood! At least it's over now, right?" Chief replied sternly, "No, I think it's just beginning." After the engines were done cooling, Cortana reactivated them and set a course for the nearest human outpost. _____________________________________________________________  
  
After a few hours, Cortana noticed a strange object floating through space. She scanned it and gasped. "Chief! Wake up NOW!" she screamed. "What is it, Cortana?" Chief asked calmly. "It's a flood infection form!" She replied franticly. "Just stay calm. I'm sure that there's a logical explanation for all of this. Lets narrow down our list of possibilities. It couldn't have been shot all the way out here from the explosion, as they explode when you touch them. What else?" he said. "Umm. The covenant couldn't have taken it out here. They know what the flood do to living things and plus it hates them. OH NO! Remember how the covenant were so afraid that the flood might use the Truth and Reconciliation to escape?" Cortana asked, realization suddenly dawning on her. "Yeah." Chief said before realizing himself. "The Truth and Reconciliation wasn't the only covenant ship that landed on halo." She said, sounding very scared indeed.  
  
The next day, as chief was eating packaged food rations (careful not to let Cortana see his heavily scarred face through the open visor), an oncoming covenant warship hailed them. They could hear an elite talking in the background while they watched a grunt wearing oddly colored armor (purple to match it's skin.) translate with startlingly perfect English. "This is the covenant's top commanding warship, the Death and Reincarnation." It translated. "Another warship, the Attack and Surrender, was captured by the parasitic entities known as the flood on halo ring number 2294763902." "Let me guess, you want our help." Chief asked. The grunt said to the elite, "Tel em sseug, uoy tnaw ruo pleh." The elite laughed and said something in. elite language and the grunt said "not only that, but we are willing to sign an alliance treaty with you in return, or at least a peace treaty." "We'll have to contact our president in order to do this, you understand." Cortana replied suspiciously. "Of course! I mean, Naturally." "We'll get back to you with an answer." Chief said.  
  
An hour later.  
  
"That's right sir. A permanent end to the war. And not only that, but an alliance. Yes. They help us, we help them. Yes. OK! It's settled then. Cortana out." Cortana said, ending the long conversation. "It's a go, Chief." "I'm suppressed he didn't suspect a trap." Chief said. "He did say something about a trap," Cortana said, "but his logic was that the covenant have been truthful to us ever since the beginning, so why stop now?" Cortana reasoned. "Good point" Chief said. "Contact the covenant ship." He ordered. "We have approval to sign the treaty." Cortana told the translator. "Good! Just pull your ship into the docking bay. I will have a team meet and escort you."  
  
When Chief got out of his ship the grunt, an elite, and two hunters greeted him. As soon as they were close, the grunt said with a very friendly tone, "welcome aboard out ship, sir!" "Thank you, but I was expecting more of a more. hostile reaction to you not having the authority to kill me." Chief replied. The grunt replied instantly, as if it were expecting that reaction. "Sir, we don't want to kill you. We just want this war to end. Now that the covenant's previous dictator is dead, we don't have to fight this horrible war." "What do you mean "dead"?" Chief asked. "Oh he died of a heart attack when he learned that a whole armada was destroyed. He was crazy. Now a democratic council is in charge. It consists of one grunt (that's my uncle), one elite, one jackal and one hunter." Explained the grunt happily. Chief patted him on the shoulder and said "tell me the rest later." The grunt led them on to the bridge.  
  
Chief looked at the council. The grunt, wearing gold armor adorned a silver cape and the jackal was no different except that he had two green energy shields. The elite was wearing black armor and a black cape with red markings and the hunter's armor was no different except that it was a little more fancy. Oh and he was about 5ft bigger than a normal hunter was. He went around and shook hands with all of them except the hunter. The hunter looked at him funny when he offered his hand. The purple grunt came up and whispered in his ear, "do this" and did some sort of weird hand motion. When the chief did it the hunter clapped 3 times. The grunt said, "that's the rating system. That means 3 out of 5. Great for your first try." The counsel elite said, "won, tuoba eht flood." The grunt whispered, "that means "now, about the flood"" 


	2. They Arrive

Disclaimer: I don' own any o' dis shiz  
  
Thank you to Halo101 and potter-man1 for the reviews. HOOJA BOOJA.  
  
Oh! And if anybody can tell me where I can find some halo sound effects to download I would appreciate it. Mail me at saracloudff7@aol.com (If you play what elites say backwards it's funny)  
  
Chapter 2  
  
"I think that before we plan anything we should wait for some human troops to arrive. I believe that the Pillar of Eon and the Pillar of Winter are coming to our location at this moment." Chief said as different grunts translated different languages. "May I plug Cortana into your ships mainframe?" Chief asked. When it was translated the counsel nodded in agreement. Each counsel member clapped once and left. "Wow!" Cortana exclaimed. "So much information! The ships systems are so advanced! It's AMAZING! It's comparable to halo itself! In fact it has more information!" "I'm happy for you." Chief said, smiling to himself. "Hmm? There seems to be an "End-of-the-war" party going on in deck 024. You should attend." Cortana suggested. "I'm not really into parties." Chief replied. "Oh, come on! It'll be FUN!" Cortana said, doing a little dance move. "Well, all right." He agreed reluctantly. When Chief opened the door, it was pitch black. "Hello?" he asked. Suddenly, the lights flicked on and more than 500 grunts, elites, jackals, and hunters yelled "SUPRIZE!" in their various languages. A commander elite came up to him, slapped him on the back and shoved a drink in his hands. "What is this?" Chief asked. A white armored spec opts grunt came up to him and Explained that it is an alcoholic drink that in human measurement that it would be 160 proof. "Wow" Chief said before downing it. "It's good." He said. "Hey! We're having an arm wrestling contest over there. I think you should compete." The Spec Opts grunt said to Chief. "OK." He relied. Chief was to first compete against a commander elite that had so far not lost a single match. When they first started out, the elite gained an inch or so, but eventually chief won. His 5th match though, against a hunter, ended with Chief's arm through the table. An hour or so afterward, the human troops arrived. The captain of the Pillar of Winter, Captain Johnson, and the captain of the Pillar of Eon, Captain Beacher, came to greet Chief and the counsel. "Os, tahw od ouy tnaw ot od tuoba eht flood?" Captain Johnson said. "You speak elite-ish?" Cortana asked. "Why, yes. I'm quite fluent in elite-ish." He replied. "I kniht ew dluohs og retfa eht pihs ylihtlets dna erutpac ti morf edisni." The counsel elite said. "I eerga." Captain Johnson agreed. "All right. We need to equip soldiers with a second weapon and have the second weapon be a shotgun. Shotguns are EXTREMELY effective against the flood." Captain Beacher said. While Captain Johnson was translating, Chief decided to go have a look around the ship. As he was walking a toddler grunt came up to Chief and tapped him on the leg. "Are you going to kill the flood?" It asked. "I'm going to try."  
  
That's it for chapter 2. Please read and review and Next chapter I'm going to answer all reviews. 


End file.
